


fall for me once (it can't be undone)

by quanzhes (lovelyebin)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 China
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, F/F, Surprises, junya is not having it, ruihan is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/quanzhes
Summary: "How do you know what's good for me?" Junya scowls."It's my opinion!" Ruihan screams back."I can't believe you two are quoting vines even when you're arguing," Jinger says, not looking up from her book.Or, Ruihan sets Junya up for a blind date. It backfires.





	fall for me once (it can't be undone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhouxue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouxue/gifts).



> so !! this is a thing
> 
> they're in uni n jinger, ruihan, n junya live together (the other four yhgirls live together too n meixuan are actually exchange students but that never actually gets brought up)
> 
> this has a lot of my favourite thing to write: banter  
> just a heads up
> 
> title from baby come to me by wjsn !!!

"I don't want to go-"

 

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

 

"Going on a blind date is never fun."

 

"You don't know that. Now please-"

 

Junya pulls her arm out of Ruihan's grip and steps away, crossing her arms and frowning.

 

"Nooo, Junya don't be like that," Ruihan whines, stomping her feet like a child.

 

"I am _not_ going on a blind date!" Junya says, striding further into the kitchen and aggressively pouring herself a glass of water.

 

"You don't have any faith in my matchmaking abilities!" Ruihan huffs, following her and leaning on the counter.

 

Jinger sighs from the living room, book on her lap and mug of tea in hand. "Settle down, children." She gets ignored.

 

"What if I don't _want_ to be matchmade?" Junya asks, lifting her cup to her mouth, but Ruihan snatches it out of her hand and drinks it before the younger girl gets a chance to.

 

She wipes her lips and slams the hard plastic onto the counter when she's finished. "You're going."

 

Junya's eyes narrow and she growls, sounding like an angry puppy. "How do you know what's good for me?" She scowls.

 

"It's my opinion!" Ruihan screams back.

 

"I can't believe you two are quoting vines even when you're arguing," Jinger says, not looking up from her reading.

 

The two stare at each other for a bit, squinting. Junya blinks.

 

"Hah!" Ruihan exclaims, pointing forwards.

 

"We weren't even having a staring contest!"

 

"For the sake of my argument, yes we were! Now you have to go out."

 

"Your logic is flawed!" Junya spits out.

 

" _You're_ flawed!" Ruihan mocks childishly.

 

The dull clap of a book snapping shut stops their bickering. "Oh, would you look at the time," Jinger says, standing up.

 

Junya and Ruihan glance at the clock on the stove instinctively.

 

"It's Leave The Idiots Alone o'Clock," Jinger continues, walking to her room. "Don't forget to do your chores." She adds, and a door clicks closed.

 

There's a moment of silence before Ruihan sighs. "Fine, I won't make you go. Come with me to the grocery store?"

 

Junya eyes her skeptically.

 

"We need food."

 

Junya's gaze doesn't falter.

 

"I'll let you buy two boxes of cereal."

 

"Three."

 

"Two."

 

"Three."

 

"Two."

 

"Four?"

 

"Never. Two."

 

"Three."

 

"Two."

 

"Three."

 

"Two."

 

"Two!"

 

"Three!"

 

"Two!"

 

"Three!"

 

"Okay!" Junya grins. "Three it is,"

 

Ruihan is left in confused disbelief as Junya grabs their grocery bags and the car keys, skipping down the hall to the elevator with accomplishment.

 

 

-

 

  
"Ruihan. Ruihan, we passed the store three minutes ago. Ruihan." Junya is clutching at Ruihan's sweater sleeve, a bitter feeling rising in her throat at every turn they take. The older girl just hums along to the tune of the song playing on the radio.

 

"Seriously, where are we- oh," Junya's face darkens in realization. Her fingers tighten on Ruihan's clothes. They're going to the blind date. Ruihan giggles.

 

"This was your plan the entire time, wasn't it?"

 

"Mhm!" Ruihan chirps.

 

"The fight, Jinger getting mad, bribing me with cereal?"

 

Ruihan nods, giddy. "Although that sick burn she threw at us was unwarranted."

 

Junya groans. "I hate you."

 

"Love you!"

 

They pull up to the local cafe and bakery and Junya doesn't move a muscle. Ruihan rolls her eyes and reaches over the gearshift to unbuckle her seatbelt. Junya buckles it back in.

 

Ruihan unbuckles it. Junya buckles it again.

 

Ruihan ends up wrestling and physically dragging Junya out of the passenger seat to the entrance of the restaurant. She keeps the younger in a vice like grip (Junya can't feel anything below her wrist and frankly, she can't care less at this point) and she lets herself be pulled along, muttering complaints under her breath.

 

The bell above the door jingles as they enter and Ruihan scans the area to see who she's looking for. She gasps and walks quickly to a booth.

 

"Hey! It's been a while, this is my friend, Junya!" Ruihan introduces quickly, rushing through her words. Junya is too busy looking out the wall-length window to pay attention to the person sitting down at the table.

 

"Oh, I know, we've met." A very familiar voice snaps Junya back to reality and the girl in front of them is the last person she expected Ruihan to set her up with.

 

"Oh?" Ruihan exclaims, surprised. "Well, I'll just leave you two here." She says, pushing Junya into the opposite side of the booth and running off.

 

As the jingling that signals Ruihan's exit echoes in Junya's ears, she's is left staring at the warm, smiling face of Shao Mena.

 

  
-

 

  
"I'm home!" Ruihan calls, entering the apartment. She places the keys on the counter and bounces happily to the fridge, looking for something to eat.

 

"Did you get the grocery list I texted you?" Jinger asks distantly from her bedroom.

 

Ruihan can feel the joy drip off her as panic settles in. She completely forgot that she had responsibilities other than helping Junya find love. And that also explains why the fridge is so empty.

 

"Yes," She answers slowly, already making a retreat for the door, hand frantically scourging around in her purse to find the list that was supposedly sent on her phone. "Woah, hold on, I think I left them in the trunk so I gotta-"

 

Jinger catches Ruihan before she can approach the doorknob, arms crossed, and sporting a very unimpressed eyebrow raise. The younger freezes.

 

"Trick question. I never sent you a list." Jinger says airily, moving closer towards her.

 

Ruihan holds her arms in surrender, not making direct eye contact with her. "What do you want?" She asks after dropping her limbs, a little bit scared at the sudden aura of authority Jinger is emitting.

 

"Where's Junya?"

 

"...On the date I planned,"

 

Jinger's nails dig into the skin of her arm as her expression twists. "What?"

 

"I dropped her off at Bready, Set, Go, I think she and her new lover girl really hit off!" Ruihan says, forcing the corners of her lips to turn up. Her gaze darts around nervously.

 

With a deep breath, Jinger tries to calm herself down. "Who did you leave Junya, our precious little cinnamon bun who hasn't experienced the dangers of the world yet, with?"

 

"You know I wouldn't match her up with someone dangerous!" Ruihan gripes. "And she's with Shao Mena. You know, Xi's dance classmate."

 

The feelings ebb away and Jinger sighs in relief. "Oh," Her arms uncross and she pulls her phone out of her pocket, seeming a lot more tranquil.

 

Ruihan's mouth falls open. "So you calm down when I mention Xi's name, huh? You _do_ have favourites!"

 

"What? No," Jinger denies (badly, she actually might have a bit of a biased opinion). "It's a different reason. You'll find out soon."

 

(Ruihan falls for it.) "Find what out?"

 

"You'll see." And the older girl paces back to her room.

 

Before Ruihan can protest, her own phone buzzes. She furrows her brows and checks the new messages.

 

_Here's the actual grocery list though. Also get Junya 4 boxes of cereal. And the granola bars that Xi likes._

 

Ruihan glares at the screen. "Favoritism." She mumbles.

 

 

-

 

 

Words spill out of Junya's mouth faster than she can think. "Babe, I promise I never actually planned on going on a date, Ruihan set me up-"

 

Mena's hand sliding over to cover hers on the table stops Junya mid-sentence. They both blush. Mena clears her throat.

 

"It's okay, I know you're not that type of person." Junya relaxes and Mena interlaces their fingers. "Ruihan asked me to meet up for a meal so I didn't know anything either," She shrugs.

 

"I'm going to murder her," Junya hisses. Mena laughs and caresses the side of Junya's hand with her thumb.

 

"Spend that energy somewhere else. The new arcade opened recently, think you can beat me at Dance Dance Revolution? Hi my beautiful girlfriend, by the way." Mena adds on as a greeting

 

The offer makes Junya's scowl disappear and her competitive spirit bubble (and the endearment makes her heart do a flip). She holds Mena's hand tighter and grins. "Hello to you too, my wonderful girlfriend. You're on." Her stomach grumbles. "But...maybe after lunch," she adds, embarrassed.

 

"Of course," Mena replies easily. "Order anything you want, let me treat you."

 

"But-" Junya tries to protest, but Mena shushes her.

 

"You paid for our last bubble tea date," She reminds her. "And made food for our picnic date before that. And planned out our stargazing date- do you remember that? Lots of weird things happened that night. It was great though. And you bought us entrance fees for our amusement park date. And prep-"

 

"Okay, okay! I get it," Mena chuckles and Junya manages to look fairly sheepish. "I just wanna be responsible sometimes, I don't want you to baby me."

 

Mena untangles their hands and leans closer to cup Junya's face with her palms. "But you _are_ my baby," She coos.

 

Junya's nose scunches and she playfully tries to shake Mena off. Mena takes that chance to peck her on the lips and sits back to settle comfortably. She beams at Junya's reddening cheeks.

 

"Okay," Junya says, voice breaking slightly and still flustered. She coughs and slides the menu that was placed at the edge of the table towards them. "What do you wanna order?"

 

Mena appears to remember that they're at a public place for eating. "Surprise me," She says.

 

"The last time you said that we found out you were allergic to olives."

 

"Fine then," Mena scans the laminated sheet over. "Get something we can share, I want to feed you."

 

Junya groans, "How are you this shameless?"

 

"It's because I love you," Mena sing-songs.

 

"I love you too." Junya replies fondly, rolling her eyes. Mena shoves her shoulder lightly in retort. Their eyes meet and they smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i might??? turn this into a series oof
> 
> also ju when u see this ily n so do menya


End file.
